


Vicinity: Akademi

by CrossHime



Series: Vicinityverse [1]
Category: Konjiki no Gash!! | Zatch Bell!, Persona Series, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, School Days (Visual Novel & Related Media), Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crossover, Bullying, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on deviantART, Suicide Attempt, Too Many Characters For Me To Tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 22:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossHime/pseuds/CrossHime
Summary: After the passing of his late wife, a retired NPA agent moved his family to a town called Vicinity. Suzume Mizuno and her adoptive siblings, Serena Homura and Takeshi Kaneyama enrolled in Akademi high school. As Suzume, Serena, and Takeshi joined the after school clubs and gets familiar with the surrounds of their new high school, soon they become exposed to the school's dark past and the existence of an underground anti-bullying group, established by an anonymous student, after a bullying incident in the previous school year. Meanwhile, outside of Akademi high school, an underground crime organization with a coined name rose from its "ashes".





	Vicinity: Akademi

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Konjiki No Gash Bell! (Zatch Bell!), Yandere Simulator, the Pokemon games, the Persona series, School Days (And the other Days series.), and other various series that may appear, or referenced in a future chapter. All I do own are possible OCs of my own, this crossover fanfiction's storyline/plot/history/etc, and my fanon concepts.
> 
> Warning: A pointless crossover AU fanfiction ahead with some crossover pairings, possible OOCness, possible alteration of some canonical events, a mixture of Japanese and American schools and law enforcement systems, and other warnings if needed in a future chapter.
> 
> A/N: If the title of this fanfiction looks familiar to you, it is because I posted the original back in early 2018 until the original chapters became too messy for me to edit so I decided to rewrite it, and deleted the original off my social media. Since then, I've thought of some ideas for this crossover fanfiction. Hopefully, I keep the rewrite around this time.
> 
> Reupload. Originally posted on my other A03 account.

_1979 - 1989_

White Kingdom.

A coined name for an infamous underground criminal syndicate, given by the original investigators. White Kingdom first came into existence in the year of 1979, six years before Saisho Saikou, the first CEO of Saikou Corp, founded Akademi high school in a rustic town named Vicinity. White Kingdom was responsible for countless murders, tortures, kidnappings, ransoms, rapes, human traffickings, and bribery. The color White symbolized the good, light and innocence and the word kingdom defined a land ruled by a king or queen so, why did the original investigators combine these two words into a coined name for an underground group that was a threat to society?

According to the testimonies from the surviving victims, the members of White Kingdom always wore white clothes and refer to their leader as "king."

Unfortunately for the investigators and the police, White Kingdom was so skillful at covering up the tracks of their crimes, some people believed that White Kingdom did not exist and thus was a myth by the government. Those people believed that the surviving victims were delusional for accusing a public charity organization called The Dove of crimes against society. In reality, the Dove was a facade group, created by White Kingdom to deceive innocent people who would soon become their next victims.

When the investigators discovered the connection between White Kingdom and The Dove, they warned the public to be cautious of the latter, but the supporters of The Dove ignored the warning and a week later, the bodies of those supporters were discovered in the woods in a gruesome matter.

With no new leads to White Kingdom, the investigators postponed the investigation until 1989, the year when they hear a rumor about the leader of White Kingdom making a deal of bribery with a young headmaster of Akademi high school.

A journalist in his early 20s decided to investigate this rumor and soon learned the rumor was indeed true when a certain second-year female student used the influence of White Kingdom to prevent her and her friends from receiving punishment for their wrongdoings.

* * *

_Wednesday, Sept 13, 2017_

Inside of the building of Akademi high school, Genka Kunahito, the current guidance counselor of the school, stood before the school's headmaster, known now as the principal since the status of the school has changed to a public one, Kocho Shuyona. The latter sat behind a desk, clasping his fingers together in front of his face. It was the afternoon and the sun shined through the opened window as the breeze entered. There was a folder in front of him.

"In the following Monday, we will have three new students," Kocho announced, calmly. "All I need from you and the student council is to make sure that the new students feel ease at this school. Do you understand, Miss Kunahito?"

"Yes, Mr. Shuyona," Genka obeyed, bowing to Kocho out of respect. "I'll let the student council know."

A smile appeared on Kocho's stern face as he picked up the folder and handed it over to Genka. The young woman accepted the folder and excused herself out of Kocho's office. As she headed towards the student council room, Genka felt a pang of guilt within her heart when she recalled the agonizing events from the previous year involving a certain group of five boys and one girl. 

_' I'll make sure the new students feel safe at this school...'_

* * *

_Saturday, Sept 16, 2017_

On the freeway, in an hour away from a city called Distance, a 49-year-old man was relocating his family of four teenagers to Vicinity. They were inside of a running minivan that the man has owned for 10 years now. This man's name was Tetsuya Mizuno, a now-retired NPA agent, a widower of Takara Mizuno, his late wife, and a father of one biological daughter, two adoptive children, and a half-uncle of one half-nephew.

"Hey, old man. I'm starving. Let us visit a fast-food restaurant." 

A 19-year-old boy grinned, amusedly. He has long red hair that was tied in a ponytail. He wore a simple dark pink shirt with tan pants and blue and orange sneakers with purple shoelaces. He was holding a green-colored iPod in his right hand and has earphones on. His name was Eita Kubozuka, Tetsuya's half-nephew, and the oldest child. He sat in the back row of the minivan.

"How rude, Eita! Your uncle has a name, you know!"

An 18-year-old girl with medium-short honey hair and gray eyes frowned at Eita. She wore a red blouse with a red pleated mini skirt, dark gray thigh-high stockings and black sneakers with red shoelaces. Her name was Serena Homura, Tetsuya's adoptive daughter, and the second oldest child. She was texting on her navy blue-colored smartphone when she became disturbed by Eita's question. She sat in the middle row.

"Relax, Serena. Eita is just joking around with father."

A 17-year-old boy with combed back ginger brown hair smirked at Tetsuya. He wore an orange T-shirt and Artichoke green pants with dark gray tennis shoes with brown shoelaces. He has a navy blue light lifting weight in his right hand. He sat next to Serena in the middle row. His name was Takeshi Kaneyama, Tetsuya's adoptive son and the third oldest child. 

"Exactly," Tetsuya laughed, cheerfully. "I'm at the age to be called an old man, after all."

"If you say so, father," Serena accepted Tetsuya's response and returned to her texting.

"Father, I can see a gas station with a fast-food restaurant." 

A 16-year-old girl with medium auburn hair and light auburn eyes spoken out. She wore a white blouse and blue pleated mini skirt with dark blue thigh-high stockings and white and navy blue tennis shoes with light blue shoelaces. She was reading a cooking book in her hand. Her name was Suzume Mizuno, Tetsuya's only biological daughter, and the youngest child. She sat in the passenger seat.

"Ah, good. I need to refill the gas tank," Tetsuya responded, smiling at Suzume.

* * *

In 1993, at the age of 25, Tetsuya Mizuno became an NPA agent after he attended an academy for two years for self-defense and physical training and learning the skills to be an NPA agent. Before he attended the NPA academy, he attended a university for four years to learn a bachelor's degree which was a requirement to be an NPA agent.

While on his first case with his senior and mentor at a village, Tetsuya met a young woman named Takara Hamasaki. When Takara became an eyewitness to a murder, Tetsuya was assigned to be her bodyguard. During this time, Tetsuya and Takara developed a bond of friendship together. Soon, the murderer was brought to justice, thanks to Tetsuya's smart thinking and Takara's courage.

Two years after the events in the village, Tetsuya's and Takara's feelings towards each other bloomed into a romantic attraction, and the two began to date. Four years later, they got married at a church in the village, and two years later, Takara gave birth to her firstborn daughter, Suzume Mizuno.

When Suzume was five years old and wanted siblings to play with, Tetsuya and Takara visited an orphanage in Distance and adopted a six-year-old boy named Takeshi Kaneyama and a seven-year-old girl named Serena Homura. A year later, Tetsuya's half-nephew, Eita Kudozuka joined the family.

Tetsuya and Takara decided to move their family to Distance and lived in the city for a long time until Takara was diagnosed with cancer, and at the age of 48, she had passed away. Devastated by his wife's passing, Tetsuya felt no desire to continue to work as an NPA agent and soon retired from the force to become a full-time father and half-uncle to his family.

* * *

It was sunset when Tetsuya and his family entered their new hometown.

As Tetsuya drove by, various places and areas in the town flashed before Suzume's, Kaneyama's, Serena's and Eita's eyes and so far they have seen a playground park with a baseball field, a soccer field, a basketball court, and a tennis court, a multi-building of a pharmacy, doctor clinic, a dental clinic, and a mental health clinic.

Five minutes later, Tetsuya entered a neighborhood and spotted a moving truck, parked nearby a white and blue two-story house with a white fence around the house's front yard. There was an open white gate in the driveway and Tetsuya entered through the gate. He parked his minivan on the driveway and turned off the engine. He and the others have gotten off the Minivan.

"This is our new home," Tetsuya announced.

"Holy shit, old man!" Kaneyama gaped at the house in surprise. "How much did you pay for this house!?"

"Enough for us to live in, Takeshi," Tetsuya answered, vaguely and added a chuckle.

"I like it." Suzume's eyes sparkled with a sudden slight admiration.

"The house looks pretty decent." Serena complimented with a smile.

"Yo, Uncle! Can I throw a house party on my next birthday?" Eita put his arm around Tetsuya's shoulder and grinned.

"Longest there's no booze involved, Eita." Tetsuya grinned back.

"Before we do whatever the hell we want in our new home, first, we need to help these guys move our shit in." Kaneyama walked towards the moving truck where movers started to carry the furniture to the house. "Yo, I can help you with that!" Kaneyama called out to one of the movers.

"Right. Our new home would look so empty without our things." Suzume smiled, warmly at Kaneyama's consideration to the movers.

"But, I'm too tired to move shit in." Eita groaned in displeasure.

"Can it, lover boy." Serena looked at him in annoyance and walked passed him.

Eita was too indolent to help his family to move things, but he walked over to the moving truck to grab a box anyway. Tetsuya watched his teenage children and nephew assisting the movers with a pleasing smile on his face. He has raised them well. He walked over to the house and went inside to check it out.

Two hours later, the boxes for a kitchen, a bathroom, a toilet room, and a laundry room were unpacked, and Tetsuya and his family decided to call it a night as they were too exhausted to continue with the unpacking.

* * *

The next day, in the morning, the family was in the kitchen, discussing the plans for today. Serena and Suzume will be doing grocery shopping, Kaneyama and Eita will continue unpacking the rest of the boxes in the house, and Tetsuya will to a cafe to meet an old friend of his. They were interrupted by a doorbell ring from the front door.

"I'll get it!" Suzume called out and dashed out of the kitchen to open the front door. "Oh, hi." 

Stood outside before Suzume was an 18-year-old boy and a 16-year-old girl, both with black hair and charcoal grey eyes. The boy wore a long sleeve light orange shirt, underneath a polo blue shirt with white square patterns, Mountbatten pink pants, and a pair of black espadrilles. The girl wore a pale orange sweater with black stripes, light grayish pink pants, and a pair of white tennis shoes with black shoelaces. The girl has a red heart hairpin on the right of her hair, and she was carrying a basket of fruits.

"Hello there! We're your new neighbors. My name is Hanako Yamada, and this is my older brother, Taro." The girl introduced cheerfully.

"Hi," Taro responded politely.

"And here is a welcome gift that our family has made for you and your family." Hanako handed over the gift basket to Suzume. "I hope we can become good friends!"

"Thank you very much," Suzume accepted the gift. She smiled at Hanako and Taro, happily. "My name is Suzume Mizuno. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Yamada and Miss Yamada."

"There's no need for formality," Taro chuckled, waving his hand. "You can just call me by my given name."

"And by my given name as well," Hanako added, grinning at Suzume. "We're not too used to formality."

"Okay, if you wish..."

"Suzume, who are you talking to?" Tetsuya emerged from the kitchen, standing behind Suzume and looked at Taro and Hanako. "Hello there."

"Ah, father. This is Taro and Hanako. They're our new neighbors, and they have given us this basket of fruits as a welcome gift." Suzume smiled, brightly, showing Tetsuya the basket.

"That is very sweet of you," Tetsuya gazed at Taro and Hanako, warmly. "My name is Tetsuya Mizuno. It is nice to meet the both of you."

"It's nice to meet you too, sir!" Both Taro and Hanako bowed out of respect towards Suzume's father, simultaneously.

"You'd like to come in and meet the rest of my family?"

"We would love to, Mr. Mizuno, but I have a date with my girlfriend, and I need to be at the movie theater in 15 minutes." Taro flushed slightly, rubbing the back of his neck, shyly. "I should go now. Goodbye!" Taro turned around and sprinted out of the Mizuno house's front yard.

"Yeah. I have plans as well," Hanako smiled, sadly. "Maybe next time, Mr. Mizuno. I gotta go now. I hope I can meet the rest of your family next time!" She waved at Tetsuya and Suzume, cheerfully and exited the front yard as Suzume and Tetsuya watched on with kind smiles on their faces.

* * *

By sunset, Tetsuya and his family managed to unpack the rest of the boxes and the rooms in the house were now organized. Despite that she and Suzume have gone on grocery shopping earlier, Serena was too exhausted to cook so Tetsuya ordered Chinese food for takeout and delivery. 30 minutes later, they were eating their dinner in the dining room.

"So, tomorrow is the day when we're starting a new high school, huh?" Kaneyama said, taking a bite of Chinese roast pork with his fork.

"Yeah, I guess." Serena has her chin, resting on the palm of her hand as she was twirling noodles with her fork.

"Now, I started to feel a little nervous." Suzume blinked, staring down at her Chinese chicken salad.

"Sucks to be y' all," Eita smirked in amusement. "I get to stay home and relax."

"Not on my watch, my nephew," Tetsuya laughed, heartfully. "You need to find a job to keep yourself busy."

Eita groaned in displeasure and put his head down as Serena, Kaneyama, and Suzume chuckled and continued eating their dinner.

* * *

Two hours later, around 8: 30 PM, inside of her bedroom, Suzume was laying on her stomach on her bed as she was reading a school handbook that she has gotten from her father earlier. She has taken a bath, and now she's wearing a long-sleeved and knee-length gray cotton nightdress.

_'I'm getting sleepy.'_ Suzume yawned, rubbing her watery eyes. _'I'll read the rest in the early morning.'_

She placed the handbook on a two-drawer dresser, next to her bed and turned off a lamp. Suzume went under her covers, and as she stared up at the ceiling, she thought of her old friends from the city and wondering if she'd make new ones at her new high school.

_'I have a cousin that is attending your new high school, Suzume and I already told her about you. She'll take care of you so you'll be fine.'_

Suzume recalled the words of her childhood friend, Kiyomaro Takamine, comforting her on the day when she learned that she has to move away.

_'Nothing to worry about then.'_

Suzume thought as her eyelids started to droop. Now, she was asleep.

* * *

In the early morning of January 6, 1989, a female 17-year-old and a second-year student from Akademi high school committed suicide in her bedroom. It was learned via her diary entries that she was a victim of bullying and the identities of her tormentors were revealed but, because of lack of concrete evidence, the victim and her family never received justice.

Two months later, on April 6, 1989, a female 16-year-old and a first-year student become the tormentors' new victim of bullying. Fortunately, the new victim survived the bullying, but like the previous case, she never received justice.

28 years later, at the same high school, history repeated itself.

Serena Homura, Takeshi Kaneyama, and Suzume Mizuno were about to enter Akademi high school, unaware of its dark history and secrets.

For now.

_End of Prologue_

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:
> 
> Suzume, Kiyomaro, Kaneyama, Eita and Suzume's mother (Though she doesn't have a name in her canon) (Konjiki No Gash/Zatch Bell!) (C) Makoto Raiku  
Genka, the Journalist and Kocho (Yandere Simulator) (C) YandereDev  
Serena (Pokemon X and Y) (C) GameFreak  
Tetsuya and White Kingdom (Konjikii No Gash/Zatch Bell! OC and Vicinity: Akademi- exclusive antagonist group) (C) Me (Mochiette / CrossHime)


End file.
